


熏鱼｜犬苗

by loveisreaching



Category: HooWoo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisreaching/pseuds/loveisreaching
Kudos: 3





	熏鱼｜犬苗

“BOSS，是这样的……根据我的调查……咱们业绩下滑的主要原因是……猫……”秘书吞吞吐吐地对着坐在老板椅里不停敲桌子的李昇勋说。  
“猫？”李昇勋的手指不断在下巴处徘徊，思忖着，“我们一个卖狗粮的咖啡馆……嗯哼？跟猫有什么关系？”  
“东边新开了一个酒吧……那里都是猫……只要喂够猫粮，就会幻化成猫小姐……说是……说是很刺激……比……”  
“比我们的更刺激？”李昇勋挑了挑眉，觉得事情变得有意思多了。

金秦禹不是没听过“奥拓粮仓”。  
白天是个温馨暖情的狗狗咖啡馆，靠狗粮和并不好喝的咖啡维持生计，然而到了午夜十二点，这就并不是个简单的地方了。  
灯红酒绿的灯光闪烁在城市的暗角，不断吸引着男人女人亡命投往。  
对，是个人狗欢爱的色情场所。  
主角是白天那些留着哈喇子和你拍照的纯情狗，摇身一变成训练有素的云雨交易物，只要你愿意，可以一直干到第二天八点。  
这样无所顾忌违背现实道德的场所，不挣钱很难吧？  
金秦禹去了一次便打下了这样的算盘。  
说来也巧，去的那次李昇勋也在，除了听到身旁舔舐亲吻的男客小声抱怨“如果是猫就好了”，其余时间眼睛全都搭在李昇勋身上，他想引起他的注意……

两个月后，“R&B BAR”便出现在众人的视野。  
与其他的酒吧不同，整个空间都如白色泡泡一般梦幻，再配上浪漫的的粉红色情调，如蕾丝锻绸，让人心驰神往。  
黏黏腻腻又擅长推拉、看似是冰川化不开的水却又如山涧溪流般零叮，这样一群柔软的猫，对不管是初涉人世的害羞鬼还是久经沙场的老手，均为绝佳选择。  
所以金秦禹知道，李昇勋会来……  
不管出于什么原因。

BAR开了一个月，老板却总是神出鬼没，李昇勋来了两天也没有见到，不免有些受挫。不过倒有一只披着黑色蕾丝披风的白色波斯猫围着他转，时不时用尾巴挑逗他的敏感处又快速离开……  
聪明如李昇勋，他肯定察觉到了什么。  
这天午夜十二点准时出现，点了一杯血腥玛丽便慢悠悠喂着那只性感的野波斯。  
一刻钟的钟声响起，波斯猫咬了他一口，消失在暗处。突然灯光一霎，梦幻的纯情酒吧摇身灯红酒绿的倩影，一个穿着半乳猫腰短裙的猫小姐走着猫步袅娜，钢管舞台骤亮，翘着黑色开档丝袜包裹的蜜臀发出糜糜诱惑之音。雷鬼中添加一点蓝调慢摇，在紫色情欲的灯光中借冰冷的钢管伸展猫小姐娇俏丰满的身体，一点一点向上，拉近，半只饱满欲滴的蜜桃淋过汁水的乳从紧身衣裙炸开，在氛围的营造下剧烈颤动，蝴蝶效应一般掀翻衣冠楚楚背后的兽性，借钢管撑开自己的双腿，柔缓的细毛恰好地随着短裙摆翩跹，“嘶拉”一声，撑破黑色微挂的私处，随着音乐中滴水的旋律，柔柔喘息，丰腴的猫尾巴不断抽打，渐渐盈出黑暗中荡漾的水波浇灌……  
有猫叫，便淫荡，发情的凄历声迷奸了在场的所有人。  
他以这样的姿态，走到李昇勋面前，跨坐在他的身上，猫尾巴若有若无地环着他。  
“抱我，我的主人。”未进化的尖锐猫牙在李昇勋的脖子啃咬着说，“我叫金秦禹。”  
李昇勋一把撕开半遮的黑色诱惑，用三根手指探进黑洞搅荡，而后横抱着他进入了野波斯的情趣屋。  
白色的高跟鞋还挂在金秦禹的脚尖大幅度晃动，别有心思地鞋跟快速路过马眼又离开。露在衣服外面的一只乳涨红了可爱的小豆豆，一抖一抖，柔软地诱惑，到达了极致。  
李昇勋把他甩到床上，呼之欲出的乳便如飓风过境的海浪般汹涌澎湃起来，另一只也娇俏地跳起。  
黑色高跟鞋在李昇勋的腿间向上丝滑，刺激肉搏的感官凸起，他扯了扯领带，一下扑上去含住豪乳，喷射的乳汁甜甜的，炸开情愫的羞耻。  
他使劲揉、使劲搓、使劲吮、使劲咬，使得蜜桃乳在他的世界放大一万倍。  
金秦禹发情的猫音愈加浪荡，李昇勋一下脱掉裤子，把爆炸的肉棒架在金秦禹的桃子中间奔驰。  
金秦禹的双手捧在乳的两侧聚拢，夹紧了李昇勋的肉棒，绵绵软软地覆盖硬挺的肉棒抽打，仿若到了云端升华，俏丽的猫尾也时不时来安抚躁动的不成熟，让它不要过于着急结束这场交欢。  
时机成熟，金秦禹便一只手抓住李昇勋受困的小兽，一把插入口中，吞咽燃烧到顶点的浓汤。  
李昇勋没有停，马不停蹄就想插进神秘泥泞的小洞，在快要抵达之际，金秦禹却发出一声轻柔的“喵呜”声，烟雾缭绕时，重新化身野波斯。  
“哼，跟我玩？”李昇勋在床上冷笑了一番，抓起野波斯就跑，一百八十码的车速回到自己粮仓最隐秘的房间。  
他把买过的所有猫粮碾成碎渣，灌入迷情药水逼着野波斯喝下，身下的冲锋枪毫不留情直击洞口，瞬间野波斯变回金秦禹，脸上的潮红犹有残留。  
李昇勋把背着身的他扔到墙上，粗鲁地进出，撕裂的猫叫在整个房间环游。  
“主人……主人……”金秦禹发出嗲嗲的猫音，“主人……我喜欢正面……啊……我的乳房……啊……啊……很不错……啊……”  
金秦禹被操得失了声，李昇勋并没有停止动作，从背后抓住他的乳房，一下到了最深处。  
他抽出，正过她的身子，如一只小狗一样跪下。抽丝的丝袜还挂在光洁的腿上，他伸出舌头一寸一寸上舔抵达那颗被操烂的桃口，舌尖在洞口辗转，金秦禹张开腿方便他的舌尖驱入，软软糯糯如棉花糖一般旋进收紧桃口的尺寸。  
李昇勋脱下他的高跟鞋握在手里，经过他的身体向上，牵引他的手，高举过头钉住，开始新一轮的狂风骤雨。  
一个又一个的吻痕遍布身体的每一寸，一条又一条的抓痕挂在肌肉磅礴的躯体。  
这样的欢爱，不知疲惫。  
最终的结果是在李昇勋收购R&B BAR的合同上按下金秦禹的指纹，把他压在自己的身下，用肉棒在深穴搏击……  
一切又全都是李昇勋的了……


End file.
